STAY
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Terjebak dalam rencana seorang pembunuh berantai yang telah membunuh semua orang yang mereka cintai. Apakah ini takdir? atau hanya mimpi buruk tanpa akhir? A/n: Story of Choice! pilihan mu bisa mengubah takdir dan nasib mereka
1. Chapter 1 : STAY

***Lucy POV***

Pagi ini, aku dudukd di taman dekat academy kemiliteran Fairy Tail. Aku membawa novel ditanganku dan juga iphone berwarna putih yang terpasang headset yang akan menemaniku agar tak bosan beberapa saat kedepan. Aku menunggu seseorang pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima's property**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Sebentar lagi …'_ pikirku sambil melihat jam tangan yang masih menunjukan pukul10 pagi. Aku duduk dibangku taman sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iphone ku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku lihat beberapa murid academy dengan seragam berwarna hitam panjang yang memiliki kerah tinggi, dan juga celana hitam panjang mulai keluar dari gedung besar berwarna putih.

Mata ku menelurusi mereka, mencari-cari sosok yang kutunggu. Tak lama setelah itu , aku melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh muscular keluar dari gedung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Miss typo,Gajeness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku. "Yo! Sudah lama?" sapa pemuda dengan rambut metal blue itu. "Ya, lumayanlah…" kataku sambil membuka headset yang terpasang ditelingaku. Angin pagi inipun berhembus lembut, senada dengan matahari yang terasa hangat. "Gray! Lucy!" sapa seorang wanita dengan seragam hitam panjang dan juga rok hitam pendek. Rambut scarlet panjangnya terlihat menari dibelakangnya seraya dia berlari kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku akan nyampah lagi disini! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy,apa kabarmu?" tanya Erza sambil tersenyum."Aku baik, terimakasih! Oh iya! kudengar kalian akan bertunangan?" kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Gray dan Erza yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. "B-baru rencana kok…hahahha" tawa Gray garing. Aku tertawa geli saat melihat Erza dan Gray yang saling pandang dengan wajah memerah.

Tiba-tiba, terasa tangan hangat yang memeluk dari belakang, dan membuatku meloncat karena kaget.

"H-hey!" bentakku pada seorang pemuda yang masih memelukku dengan erat dan tak berniat melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tadaima! Minna-san~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salah sendiri kau tak menyapaku, malah sibuk dengan dua pasangan aneh ini!" keluh Natsu sambil menunjuk Erza dan Gray yang sudah mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan siap membunuhnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alia DragFillia present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okaerinasai, Natsu…" aku bisa mendengar sura tawanya yang terdengar lembut. Aku tahu dia sedang tesenyum sekarang walau aku tak melihat wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima, Luce~" balasnya dengan suara yang menenangkan hatiku. Seperti biasa, di pagi hari yang cerah inipun, aku memulai hariku, dengan mereka.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Jadi, masa pelatihan kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Lucy sambil menelan potongan cheese burger. Mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah cafe tempat mereka biasa makan siang sejak mereka SMP. "Ya, jadi kami bisa pulang. Tetapi kami rasa, kami tak bisa tenang." kata Gray dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Karena ada rencana kami akan dikirim untuk menjaga perbatasan." Kata Erza menambahkan, lalu meminum soft drinknya. "Tim kami dipilih untuk melakukannya. Tetapi belum resmi sih." sahut Gray yang membuat rasa khawatir pada hati Lucy semakin jadi. Lucy melirik kearah Natsu yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Kau tak memberitahuku!" protes Lucy pada tunangannya yang sedang melamun keluar jendela.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy lalu menunjukan grisnnya. "Masa? hahahaha…maaf, aku lupa." Lucy menghela nafasnya berat,_ 'aku tahu dia ingat, dia hanya tak mau memberitahuku saja! dasar gak bisa bohong!'_

Tiba-tiba tangan Natsu merangkul tubuh Lucy dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan hangatnya. "N-Natsu?!" bisik Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah. Tetapi Natsu tak mempedulikannya dan hanya mempererat pelukannya. Gray dan Erza tersenyum kecil melihatnya, dan pengunjung café pun mulai melirik mereka.

"H-hey..malu tahu…" kata Lucy sambil mencoba melepaskan diri daripelukan Natsu. "Malu? Mereka saja yang dari tadi pegangan tangan gak malu…" kata Natsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Gray dan Erza yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Gray mengambil pisau steaknya dengan wajah jengkel. "Kemari kau flame head! BIAR AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU!" Natsu tertawa keras sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kau? Hahah! Kau terlalu lemah untuk ku!" jawab Natsu dengan suara menantang. Saat Gray akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Erza menarik kerah baju Gray dengan keras. "Bersikaplah baik, ya?" kata Erza dengan senyum yang sangaaat_** 'manis'**_ dan hawa pembunuh yang kental. Gray mengangguk takut dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Natsu tertawa geli melihatnya sampai…

***bleetak***

"Kau juga samanya, bodoh!" kata Lucy setelah menjitak Natsu kencang. "Sakiit~ Kau kejam Luce…" kata Natsu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Pengunjung yang lain menahan tawa mereka saat melihat tingkah laku kedua pasangan yang terlihat lucu itu._ 'Kenapa aku bisa mencintai idiot sepertinya, ya?'_ pikir Lucy sambil menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

***Time Skip***

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku ya..." kata Lucy pada Natsu saat mereka sampai didepan pintu rumah Lucy. Siang itu, udara terasa hangat karena matahai yang bersinar lembut. Natsu tersenyum kecil, "ya...santai saja." Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan keluar seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan celemek menggantung di lehernya. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata honey brown lembut sepeti versi Lucy masa depan.

"Natsu-kun? Waha! Shashiburi.." sapa Layla, ibu Lucy. Natsu menunjukan grisnnya, sambil setengah membungkuk. "Konnichiwa, Heartfillia-sama!" Layla mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu bertolah pinggang sambil tersenyum.

"Okaasan desu…buka Heartfillia-sama, ingat?!"katanya dengan nada meledek dan membuat wajah Lucy dan Natsu memilki semburat merah dipipinya. "Okaasaaan! " kata Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Owh, kau tidak asik Lucy! Ne, Natsu-kun, berhati-hatilah, ya? " kata Layla sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Natsu tertawa kecil, "arigatou, okaasan! " Lucy melirik kearah Natsu sambil mengendus kesal. "Kau tak perlu mendukungnya seperti itu!" kata Lucy sambil cemberut, Natsu hanya tertawa. "Tapi ada benarnya juga kan?" Lucy mengangguk dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Lalu wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan.

"Luce…" Natsu mendekati Lucy lalu mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Natsu…apa benar kau akan dikirim?" tanya Lucy sambil menggenggam tangan Natsu yang berada dipipinya. Natsu mengangguk pelan. "Gomen ne?" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tak perlu. Aku bangga pada mu, Natsu. Dan kau tahu itu kan? " Lucy mengecup pipi Natsu lalu mundur perlahan. "Ja ne, Natsu.." Natsu tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah bayanganya tak tampak, Lucy masuk kedalam rumah. Dia terdiam dibalik pintu rumahnya, bersandar pada pintu. Kakinya mulai lemas, dan nafasnya juga berat. _'Aku tahu saat ini akan datang, dan aku harus siap. Apapun yang terjadi nanti.'_

Natsu menghela nafasnya setiap dia mengambil langkah kecil._ 'Sumiasen, Luce..Aku harus membuatmu menanggung ini semua.'_ Lucy mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, _'ya, ini resiko yang kutanggung karena memiliki perasaan padamu, Natsu.'_

Natsu mengantongi tangannya dikantong celana panjang hitamnya sambil terus berjalan pelan menusuri jalan kota yang tak terlalu ramai. _'Ini juga keputusan yang berat untukku. Maaf, aku tak bisa selalu berada disampingmu.'_ Lucy melihat foto yang dipajang dimeja dikamarnya, itu fotonya dengan Natsu saat hari pertunangan mereka. _'Jangan khawatir Natsu. Ini pilihanku, Ya, sejak awal memang begitu'_

* * *

_Gimana menurut kalian intro barunya? aneh ya? XD gomenasaaai~!_

_Sudah lama banget nih, sejak aku nulis! gak nyangka ternyata bisa nulis lagi untuk kalian! Semoga ceritaku yang ini tidak mengecewakan, yaa! Mohon read dan comentarnya ya! Arigatou~_


	2. Chapter 2 : We're not alone

**Maaf atas keterlambatannya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Natsu, Gray, Erza sudah membawa barang-barang mereka keluar dari academy, karena latihan kemiliteran mereka resmi selesai. "Jadi, kita harus menunggu surat tugas?" tanya Natsu pada Erza yang sedang memperhatikan surat ditangannya. "Ya, itulah yang dia bilang." Kata Erza sambil melipat surat itu lalu menaruhnya dalam tas biru laut kecil. Dia terlihat repot karena tas besar berwarna merah menyala yang menggantung di lengannya. Gray mengambil tas yang Erza bawa dan membuat Erza sedikit terkejut . Saat Erza ingin mengambil tasnya kembali, Gray menghalanginya. "Biar aku yang bawa," kata Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Nyahahahha! Bawain juga dong!" kata Natsu meledek sambil melempar tas bawaanya ketangan Gray yang dengan reflex Gray menangkapnya. "Sial! Bawa sendiri kau!" kata Gray sambil melempar tas Natsu kearahnya. Natsu hanya tertawa kecil dan disusul oleh Erza.

**Alia DragFillia Present!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berarti kalian mengundur pesta pertunangan kalian?" tanya Natsu saat mereka berjalan keluar dari pekarangan sekolah yang sangat luas. Ada jeda panjang disana dan yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung dan suara ramai kendaraan. Akhirnya, Gray mengangguk pelan. Erza membetulkan posisi tas kecilnya yang menggantung dipundaknya sambil terlihat kecewa. "Ya, kurasa tak akan tenang jadinya kalau bertunangan saat menunggu surat tugas." Kata Erza sambil melihat kearah kakinya. "Bagaimana dengan pernikahan mu, Natsu? Bukankah harusnya kau menikah saat sudah selesai dari sekolah militer?" tambah Erza sambil melihat kearah Natsu. Natsu menghela nafasnya. "Ya, mau tak mau ditunda deh…lagipula kasihan Lucy jika harus kutinggal lama padahal baru menikah." Lalu keheningan pun melingkup mereka selama perjalanan kerumah.

**WARNING: Thrill, miss typo, gajeness, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Natsu sampai didepan rumahnya, dia menarik nafas panjang. Dia memutar knop pintu dan...

"Surprise! Okaerinasai Natsu!" teriak semua orang yang berada dirumah. Didalam, terlihat penuh dengan balon warna-warni juga pita sebagai penghias, dan ditengah ruangan terdapat spanduk bertulisan** 'Selamat datang kembali, Natsu!'**. Didalam ruangan, terdapat keluarga kecil yang sedang berdiri membentuk barisan yang melebar kesamping. Natsu tercengang didepan pintu mengamati semua orang didalamnya. Disana ada lelaki berambut merah dengan model acak-acakan yang berdiri diamping seorang wanita berambut biru muda yang tak lain adalah orang tua Natsu, Igneel dan Grandine Dragneel. Seorang perempuan yang berumur berkisar 12 tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru keunguan, dia adalah Wendy Dragneel, adik perempuan Natsu. Lalu disana juga ada Lucy dan ibunya, Layla.

"Natsu-nii!" Teriak Wendy sambil berlari kedalam pelukan kakak tersayangnya. "Wendy?! kau sudah besaar!" kata Natsu sambil memeluknya erat. Wendy tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Natsu menunjukan grinsnya lalu menghapus air mata Wendy dengan ibu jarinya. "Sambut aku dengan senyuman saja! Nanti bajuku basah nih!" Wendy tertawa kecil sambil kembali memeluknya. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Igneel dan Grandine. Igneel membuka pelukannya yang langsung disambar oleh Natsu, "Okaeri, Natsu." Natsu memeluk Igneel dengan erat. "Genki ne, otousan?" Igneel mengelus kepala Natsu seperti anak kecil.

Seorang wanita disamping mereka tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya. "My little dragon…" Natsu melepaskan pelukannya lalu melihat kearah Ibunya. "Geez, okaasan! Aku sudah besar ! ehhehehe." Kata Natsu disela tawanya. Grandine memeluk Natsu dengan erat sambil mengelus rambut salmon Natsu, "Hehehe, untukku kau tetap saja, naga kecil."

Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk menahan tawanya. Tetapi, dia tak berhasil menahannya. Dan yang keluar adalah suara cekikikan yang terdengar aneh. "Kyaa!N-Natsuu!" teriak Lucy saat Natsu tiba-tiba mengangkatnya bride style. Natsu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Lucy.

**We're not alone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah wah! Romantis sekali pasangan muda ini!" kata Layla sambil memberikan wink kearah Natsu dan Lucy yang sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat."Apa?! Kalian menunda pernikahannya?!" kata Wendy dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus histeris saat mendengar keputusan Natsu dan Lucy. Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati teh hangat dan juga biscuit kering. Layla meminum teh hangatnya lalu menghela nafasnya ringan. Grandine tersenyum lembut, "jika itu keputusan kalian, kami menghargainya kok." Natsu mengangguk ringan lalu menoleh kearah Lucy yang sedari tadi diam saja. _'Aku tahu apa yang dia khawatirkan…'_ pikir Natsu sambil menatap Lucy.

Natsu mendekati Lucy yang sedang berada dibalcon sendirian. Rambut pirang panjangnya menari lembut bersama tiupan angin sore, seraya longdress berwarna orange yang memiliki gradasi warna dengan warna kuning muda dan tua diujungnya yang seakan menyatu dengan langit sore. Lucy menghela nafasnya ringan sambil terus memandang langit senja yang indah. "Luce…kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu dengan nada lembut yang membuat Lucy menoleh kearahnya yang sudah berada disamping kanannya. "Ya**, **jangan khawatir." Natsu terdiam. Dia tahu Lucy berbohong. Dia juga tahu kalau Lucy tidak baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena traumanya yang belum sembuh dan masih berupa luka kecil yang menyat hatinya?

* * *

**~Timeskip~**

Natsu dan teamnya diturunkan ditengah hutan yang berjarak sekitar 200m dari rumah targetnya. Mereka telah siap dengan baju army berwarna gelap yang dilapisi dengan rompi anti peluru, senjata berseri AK47 yang terisi penuh, dan juga alat komunikasi dengan markas pusat yang berbentuk seperti headset dengan mic kecil yang bergantung ditelinga kanan mereka. "Test! Kalian mendengarnya?" Terdengar suara wanita lembut dari alat komunikator. Natsu tersenyum dengan lebar karena merasa ardenalinnya ditantang, "Kami mendengarmu dengan jelas, Mira!" Gray tersenyum tipis dan Erza membenarkan posisi senjatanya yang panjang dan berujung ramping, "Ayo, kita berangkat!"

* * *

Kali ini, mereka ditugaskan untuk melepaskan sandera dari sekapan seorang penyeludup. Jika para penyeludup masih memiliki anak itu sebagai sandera, mereka tak bisa leluasa menyelidiki dalang penyeludupan senjata itu. Natsu berlari kecil kearah pintu belakang sebuah rumah kayu yang terlihat agak reyot. Dia berusaha mengintip dari balik pintu tua yang tak tertutup dengan sempurna. Sinar matahari mencuri-curi masuk melewati celah-celah dahan pohon yang rindang membuat cahaya disana tak terlalu terang.

Natsu memberikan kode aman, dan Gray dengan cepat bergegas membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, namun pasti. Erza lah, yang pertama kali memasuki rumah itu dengan senjata yang siap menembak. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mendengarkan bila ada suara dari dalam rumah, tetapi yang mereka dengar hanyalah kicauan burung yang terdengar damai. "Sepertinya, tempat ini kosong." Kata Erza sambil menurukan senjatanya tetapi masih dalam keadaan waspada. Gray melangkah masuk.

Ternyata hanya terdapat sekitar 5 ruang dalam rumah itu dan sepertinya , kamar mandi yang paling dekat dengan pintu belakang karena mereka bisa mendengar suara tetesan air yang sepertinya berasal dari wastafel. Ruang tamu yang berada ditengah ruangan yang terdapat tungku api dan sofa empuk berwarna coklat, dan dipojok sebelah kanannya terdapat rak buku dari kayu yang penuh berisi buku dan pajangan berdiri didepan pintu ruangan yang terkunci rapat. Erza dan Gray menatap Natsu dengan tatapan 'jangan-berani-memikirkan-itu', dan Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menendang pintu itu tanpa memikirkan tatapan teman-temannya yang berubah panic.

"Permis-" Natsu mendadak mematung saat melihat lurus kedalam ruangan itu. Terasa seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan kecang dan membuat sarapan yang dia makan tadi pagi merayap naik dan memaksa keluar. "O-oy, Natsu apa kau—!" tatapan shock muncul diwajah Gray. Didalam ruangan itu, ada seorang anak perempuan yang diikat dikursi kayu kecil, mata coklatnya yang gelap menunjukan kehampaan, rambut pirang panjangnya dipotong tak rata, diwajahnya terdapat sayatan, dan tangannya berada dibelakang tubuhnya yang terkoyak habis dengan pisau. Darah disekitar tubuh itu mulai mengering dan berubah menjadi coklat kehitaman. "Kamisama…" bisik Erza sambil menutup mulutnya, Natsu berlari kearah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan sarapan omelet dan susu.

"Mira, masuklah!" kata Gray pada alat komukator, "ya, aku disini. Ada apa?" jawab suara lembut itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir. "Sepertinya, kami kehilangannya. Bisa kirimkan ambulan dan tim forensic kesini?" terdengar suara Mira yang tergagap, "b-baiklah!" Erza mendekati tubuh wanita itu. "Sepertinya dia meninggal sejak tadi malam. Dan…" Erza menyentuh rambut wanita itu dengan tangannya, "ada sayatan disini." Gray mendekatinya perlahan, "kenapa mereka membunuhnya seperti ini? Kasihan dia…" bisik Gray. "Bajingan itu harus membayar ini semua. Irusanen!" kata suara dari balik dinding Gray dan Erza dengan spontan mengarahkan senjata mereka kearah suara itu. "Hey, ini aku, Natsu!" Gray mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan perlahan ke pintu. "Apa yang-" Gray tersedak kata-katanya sendiri, saat merasakan kepala pistol yang menempel dipelipis kirinya, "jangan bergerak, atau kuledakan kepalamu."

* * *

Magnolia town

Lucy menghela nafasnya ringan. Dia masih harus mengedit beberapa naskah lagi sebelum pulang kerumah. _'Jangan lupa membeli susu dan bahan untuk membuat ebi katsu.'_ Pikirnya sambil mengedit kata-kata dari naskah ditangannya. Langit sudah sangat gelap saat Lucy melirik kearah jendela yang berada disebelah kanan ruangannya. Ruangan kerjanya kecil, tapi cukup nyaman untuknya, dengan meja kerja yang lumayan besar, rak buku yang tersusun rapi, laci untuk menyimpan berkas-berkas, dan lingkungan kantor yang nyaman ditambah rekan kerja yang ramah membuat Lucy berfikir tak ada yang bisa lebih baik lagi.

Lucy bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membereskan naskah dimejanya, lalu meraih tas putih dengan pita dibawah mejanya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Diluar ruangannya, banyak meja yang telah kosong dan kantornya terasa hampa, seperti ada yang menyihirnya dengan sihir hitam atau kekuatan jahat. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran mengerikan itu da cepat-cepat berlari kearah lift.

Setelah membeli segala keperluan di supermarket terdekat, dia langsung menuju kerumahnya. "Apa kau sudah dengar tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi baru-baru ini?" kata seorang wanita yang menangkap perhatian Lucy saat dia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan membiarkannya lewat. Lucy kembali memerhatikan jalanan dan tak mempedulikan berita itu.

Ya, baginya itu hal biasa. Para orang gila yang membunuh korbannya tanpa menunjukan belas kasihan sedikit pun dan menjadi hadiah indah bagi para wartawan saat keluarga korban menangis karenanya. Pemerintah juga membuatnya mual karenan system hukum yang hanya dijadikan pajangan yang gampang membusuk. Lucy berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kembali kedunia yang penuh kemunafikan itu. Terutama, setelah apa yang dialami dia dan keluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_'Abaikan mereka, hilangkan kebencian, dan segeralah pulang.'_ Katanya dalam hati sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Tadaima, Okaasan!" kata Lucy sambil membuka sepatunya lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Diluar kediaman yang hangat itu, seseorang dengat jaket hitam gelap tersenyum puas, lalu pergi menjauh tanpa sepatah katapun. Tetapi, ada secarik kertas yang terselip dicelah pintu utama itu.

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatannya yaaaa! ini krn yg terjadi diJakarta beberapa minggu yg lalu .

Well, aku harap kalian gk bosan dan tetap review cerita ini!

Salam manis,

Author :D


	3. Our Last Night, together

**Fairy Tail and All Chara are Hiro Mashima's Property**

**Warning: OOC, Miss typo**

**~Our Last Night, together...~**

Gray mematung diposisinya. Tak berani bergerak saat merasakan senjata mengarah kepelipis kirinya. Erza tetap tenang sambil menyiapkan senjata yang dia pegang, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Gray sampai….

**DOR!**

Gray memejamkan matanya erat saat tubuhnya melemas kelantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetapi, tunggu…Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Tak ada rasa sakit atau apapun, apa dia sudah mati? Apa dia terjebak dialam ketenang selamanya? Pikirannya terpecah saat mendengar suara tawa yang tebahak-bahak dan terdengar sesak.

Gray membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kini tubuhnya duduk diatas lututnya. Tak ada percikan darah. Dia memegang kepalanya, masih dalam kondisi seperti semula, utuh. Gray melirik kearah kirinya dan melihat Natsu sedang duduk sambil memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha menghetikan gelitikan yang membuatnya tertawa. Erza yang berdiri dibelakang Gray menghela nafasnya yang sempat tertahan sambil melirik kesal kearah Natsu yang mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Natsu! Itu tidak lucu! Tidak sedikitpun!" bentak Erza sambil menatap lurus kearah Natsu yang sedang menghapus air di unjung matanya, "m-maaf! Hahahaha, tapi harus kau akui, wajahnya lucu sekali!" kata Natsu sambil terus tertawa kecil. "Kita lihat wajah siapa yang lucu sekarang!" kata Gray dengan wajah kesal sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Natsu.

"Sudaah! Hetikan! Kita ini dalam misi!Kalian gak bisa serius apa?!" Erza kembali melihat kearah jasad wanita itu, "kasihan…" Natsu mendekati jasad wanita itu sambil menahan nafasnya. "O-oy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Gray saat Natsu melepaskan ikatan ditangan wanita itu lalu membaringkannya diranjang sebelahnya dan menutupinya dengan seprai putih. "Setidaknya, beri dia penghargaan." Kata Natsu sambil terus melihati jasad yang sekarang tertutup dengan seprai putih yang mulai berubah warna karena darah yang tersisa.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang…" Bisik Natsu sambil duduk bersimpuh lalu membungkukan badannya. Memberikannya penghormatan terakhir. Tak lama setelah itu, tim forensic dan ambulan, serta beberapa polisi tiba. "Natsu?! Ya ampun! Apa kau terluka?!" tanya Mira sambil berlalri kecil kerah Natsu yang ada noda darah dibajunya. Natsu menunjukan seringaian khasnya yang menandakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Mira, apa pendapatmu soal ini?" tanya Gray. Erza memberikan Natsu sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan noda darah ditangan dan diwajahnya. Mira terdiam sambil menghela nafas berat, "sepertinya kasus 2 tahun yang lalu terulang lagi. Ingat kematian Jude Heartfillia?" Mata Natsu membesar saat mendengar nama itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya, dan tanpa sadar, ada wajah orang itu tersenyum padanya.

**"Kemungkinan…yang melakukan ini adalah orang yang membunuh Jude Heartfillia"**

* * *

***Time skip***

1 minggu pun berlalu setelah hari itu. Dengan jaket berwarna hijau army, jeans berwarna biru langit, tak lupa dengan syal putih bercorak kotak-kotak yang selalu menggantung dilehernya, Natsu berjalan santai sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya. Hari ini matahari bersinar namun udara terasa sangat dingin sehingga membuat nafas berubah menjadi uap putih yang mengepul diudara. Natsu menghela nafasnya. Wajar, sebentar lagi adalah musim dingin, pikirnya sambil meneruskan perjalanan.

"Ohayou!" sapa Natsu saat Lucy membuka pintu rumahnya sambil tersenyum lembut lalu dia menarik Natsu masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci rumahnya. "Wah! Natsu-kun, apa kau sudah sarapan?" sapa Layla yang sedang membereskan piring yang telah dicucinya. "Yap! aku baru sarapan. Terimakasih!" Lucy turun dengan mantel berwarna putih, rok pendek berwarna abu-abu, dan tas coklat pucat yang menggangtung di lengan kanannya. "Okaasan, kami pergi!" kata Natsu dan lucy bersamaan sambil keluar dari rumah.

Natsu menggengam tangan Lucy sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Lucy tertawa kecil lalu membalas genggaman Natsu yang terasa hangat dihembusan angin dingin pagi ini. "Yoo!" panggil Gray sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lucy dan Natsu segera menghampiri Gray yang sedang berdiri dibawah loket tiket taman bermain disamping Erza. Gray memakai jaket berwarna biru gelap dan Erza memakai mantel berwarna merah darah.

Mereka berpegangan tangan untuk mengurangi dingin yang dihembuskan udara. Ya, itulah yang mereka bilang saat Natsu dan Lucy bertanya menggoda mereka.

Mereka berlarian seperti anak kecil saat memasuki arena bermain. Gray dan Natsu bertaruh satu es krim saat bermain APV. Erza dan Lucy berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat toko souvenir. Lalu mereka kembali bersama dan menaiki roller coaster,dan membuat mabuk Natsu lalu mereka makan siang bersama.

"Hey! Malam ini ada pertunjukan kembang api!" kata Gray sambil menarik Erza mendekati papan pengumumagn acara kegiatan special. "Aku tahu tempatnnya! Dekat arena ice skating. Mau pergi?" ajak Lucy sambil melihat kearah teman-temannya. "Ehm, boleh juga! Jam 12 malam ya? okay!" kata Erza sambil memasang alarm diponselnya lalu mereka berkeliling lagi ditaman bermain yang luas sambil menikmati udara pagi yang masih segar.

Keadaan di taman bermain juga tak begitu penuh, mungkin karena udara dingin yang menyelimuti pagi ini? ya, udara tak akan menghentikan waktu special ini bagi mereka. Tertama, bagi Natsu dan Lucy yang saling bergandengan dengan erat.

Atau mungkin, memang lebih baik begitu...

* * *

"Kucing!"

"Bukan! Itu landak!

"Mata kalian bermasalah ya?! itu kayak vas bunga!"

"Luce, tebakan mu kayak anak kecil! Itu naga!"

Mereka berempat berbaring ditaman sambil melihat kelangit dan bermain tebak bentuk dengan awan. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 sore, tetapi mereka sudah mencoba semua permainan dan mulai merasa bosan menunggu. Gray bangun lalu berdiri, "kalian mau minum?" tanya Gray sambil melihat kearah teman-temannya yang masih berbaring. "Ya, boleh! Terimakasih!" kata Natsu dan Erza pun memutuskan untuk menemani Gray membeli minuman dan meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy berdua.

"Hey, Luce…bagaimana menurut mu? Waktu cepat berlalu ya?" Lucy tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Natsu. "Yap! Malam ini, jadi 4 tahun ya?" Natsu menggengam tangan Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Aye! Gak berasa ya?" Lucy menghela nafas lembut sambil menggengam tangan Natsu dengan erat. "Sebentar lagi, kita akan menikah…mungkin 2 bulan kedepan?" Natsu mengangguk pelan. "Secepatnya. Aku kan membawa mu selamanya."

"Maaf menganggu! Pesanan datang!" kata Gray sambil membawa 2 kopi hangat dan 2 the hangat, serta Erza yang membawa snack kecil. Dan mereka pun makan sambil bercanda dan tertawa satu sama lain, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"Ayo! Cepatlaah!" kata Erza sambil menarik Gray ke arena ice skating. "Gaah! Udah lama kita gak main ini!" kata Natsu sambil memakai spatu ice skatingnya, lalu berdiri dan meloncat masuk kedalam ring dan…

**BRUK!**

Dia terjatuh dengan kencang. Semua orang yang berada di arena, seketika menoleh kearah suara itu dan mereka menahan tawa mereka. Ada juga yang tertawa kecil, merasa kasihan dan….

"Gahahahahha! Kau harus lihat wajah mu!" kata Gray sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa ada penyesalan ataupun simpati sedikit pun. "Cih! Aku tau kau masih dendam, cabul!" kata Natsu sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya sambil berpegangan pada pagar penyanggah.

"Berhentilah berkelahi dan ayo main!" Erza menjitak Gray dengan keras dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh tetapi dia berhasil meraih keseimbangannya lalu berdiri sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Lucy sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Natsu dan dengan senyuman Natsu meraihnya dan mereka ber-skating bersama. Tetapi saat berada ditengah ring, Lucy kehilangan keseimbangannya dan Natsu jatuh terbawa berat badan Lucy dan mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Ouch! Luce, kau berat, hahahahaha!" Tawa Natsu yang jatuh terduduk dan tertiban oleh badan Lucy. "M-Maaf, dan aku tidak berat bodoh!" Lucy memukul Natsu yang masih menertawakannya. Saat mereka sibuk tertawa dan tak bergerak dari posisi mereka, suara letusan kembang api muali terdengar dan warna warninya menyebar di langit yang gelap.

Suara kagum para pengungjung pun terdengar walau samar karena suara ledakan kembang api yang menggelegar. Lucy tersenyum lembut sambil memandang kagum bunga yang meledak dilangit. "Happy 4th Anniversary, Luce…" bisik Natsu dengan suara lembut yang langsung membuat wajah Lucy berubah merah padam. Dia menoleh kearah Natsu lalu tersenyum sambil memeluknya erat. "Happy 4th Anniversary, Natsu…"

* * *

**#Lucy's house#**

Suara ketukan memecah keheningan malam dirumah kediaman keluarga Heartfillia. Layla dengan cepat turun dari lantai dua, mengira bahwa Lucy telah pulang. Tetapi, saat dia membuka pintunya, terlihat seorang lelaki muda tinggi sekitar berumur 20-an dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya. Matanya berwarna hitam kemerahan dan dengan sopan dia membungkukan badan sambil meminta maaf atas kedatangnya yang larut.

"Apa ini benar kediaman Lucy Heartfillia?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada sopan dan Lalya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Haik! Demo, Lucy sedang tidak ada disini. Apa kau ingin menitipkan pesan?" Lelaki itu mengambil surat kecil dari saku celananya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tolong berikan ini padanya, bilang saja dari teman lamanya. Dia pasti mengerti maksudku." Layla melihat kearah surat itu sambil meraihnya. "Sebaiknya aku pamit. Maaf mengganggu istirahat mu, oyasuminasai." Lelaki itu membungkukan badannya lalu berlalu ditelan kegelapan malam.

Tanpa merasa terancam, Layla masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya dan menaruh surat misterius itu diatas meja makan. Lalu kembali kekamarnya.

* * *

Tadaaaa! Hehehehe! XD Keyboard ku sudah kembali seperti semulaaa, loooh! XD #plak

sebenarnya 2 chp yang lalu aku ngetiknya pakai screene key-board dan agak ribet -_- tapi sekarang sudah kembai normaal! semoga gak kumat lagi TTvTT amien! #curcol

Owh, iyaa! Bagaimana minna? aneh atau ngebosenin? maaf kalau menurut kalian malah lebih buruk ( _ _ ") Aku butuh masukan dari kalian jadi bikin cerita yang kalian suka! Mohon reviewnyaaa :D

Arigatou gozaimasu~


	4. Secret between past and the present

**Note: Fairy Tail and All Character belongs to Hiro Mashima**

** Warning:**** OOC, Misstypo, Choosing game**

**Little Secret Between Past and The Present**

"Ohayou~" sapa Natsu saat keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Dia masih mengenakan kaus putih dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Dengan rambut acak-acakan, dia melempar tubuhnya kesamping Wendy yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton acara favoritenya.

"Ohayou, Natsu-nii!" sapa Wendy tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan televisi. Natsu melihat kearah adiknya lalu melihat kearah televisi dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau suka adegan romantis kayak gitu?" tanyanya saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan saat matahari terbenam, "Ya!" jawab Wendy singkat tanpa mengalihkan padangannya. "Kau mau kayak gitu?" tanya Natsu lagi sambil bersandar di sofa. Dan Wendy hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dengan Romeo?" Sekali lagi Wendy mengangguk, lalu berhenti diposisinya. Dia mencerna perkataan Natsu lalu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaaa! Bukan diaaaaaa!" Teriakan Wendy terdengar sampai keluar dan mengagetkan Igneel dan Grandine yang sedang berada di halaman, mengobrol bersama tetangga. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Grandine dengan wajah khawatir sambil melihat sekeliling rumah tetapi tak mendapati apapun yang salah.

"Natsu, apa kau menggangung adikmu lagi?" tanya Igneel dengan senyuman penuh arti dan Natsu menjawab dengan senyuman yang terbilang _'mengerikan'_.

"Eh?! Eh?! Bu-bukaaan! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkaan! Nii-san! Otousan!" kata Wendy sambil mengibas tangannya dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari tomat. Dan keheningan pagi pun digantikan oleh tawa hangat dari rumah keluarga Dragneel.

* * *

"Natsu, apa kau tahu tentang pembunuh berantai yang korbannya wanita berambut pirang?" Tanya Igneel sambil bersandar dipintu garasi, memerhatikan Natsu yang sedang mengotak-ngatik mesin mobil ayahnya. "Ya. Aku tak sengaja menemukan korbannya saat menyusup ke markas oknum yang dituduh sebagai dalang dari penyeludupan narkoba." Jawab Natsu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mesin mobil.

Igneel menghela nafasnya berat, "kau tahu kenapa aku pensiun dari special force, kan?" Natsu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berdiri melihat kearah ayahnya yang terlihat… menyesal?

Igneel memberikan isyarat kepada Natsu untuk mengikutinya dan tanpa bantahan, Natsu menutup kap mobil, dan mengikuti Igneel keluar.

* * *

Mereka tiba ditaman dekat rumah mereka. Karena itu adalah hari sabtu, banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar dipagi hari. Walau cuaca sangat dingin karena musim dingin mulai mendekat, itu tidak menghentikan mereka untuk pergi keluar.

Tak jarang, para wanita remaja yang melintas, pasti melirik Igneel dan Natsu. Ya, siapa yang bisa menolak untuk melirik seorang lelaki dengan tubuh muscular yang tinggi, rambut berwarna merah dengan model acak-acakan, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat cool. Dan dia ditemani dengan seorang laki-laki yang sama tinggi dan muscular dengan rambut salmon dan wajah yang terlihat sangat ramah.

Igneel tiba-tiba tertawa kecil dan membuat Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sadar gak kalau dari tadi kita diliatin?" Natsu menunjukan cengiran khasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Ya, wajarlah…kakek tua jalan sama orang keren kayak aku gini! Pasti diliatin." Igneel berdecak lalu dia tertawa.

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dalam keadaan santai, tanpa senjata ataupun armor, dan tanpa dikejar oleh musuh yang siap membunuh.

"Hey, Natsu…apa kau ingat kenapa otak ud- maksudku, Jude terbunuh?" Igneel dan Natsu duduk dibangku taman didepan danau sambil masing-masing memegang sekaleng cappuccino panas. "Ya…kudengar dia tertusuk saat mencoba menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang akan dibunuh. Tetapi, pembunuh itu tak pernah ditangkap." Igneel tersenyum kecut mendengar kesimpulan berita yang lengkap.

"Pertanyaanku, apakah kau tahu siapa wanita itu? Dan kenapa dia melindunginya?" Natsu melihat kearah Igneel lalu menghela nafasnya. "Haruskah aku tahu?" Igneel tersenyum simpul lalu membuka mulutnya. Natsu tergagap saat mendengarkan cerita Igneel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"H-hentikan…" bisik Natsu sambil menutup telinganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu…"

"AKU SUDAH CUKUP MENDENGARNYA!" teriak Natsu sambil berdiri menghadap Igneel. Lalu dia terdiam saat dia sadar dia berteriak pada ayahnya. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka seraya tetesan cappuccino dari kaleng yang jatuh membasahi rumput dibawahnya.

"M-maaf…" bisik Natsu lalu dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa meninggalkan Igneel ditaman. Igneel menghela nafasnya sambil melihat kearah danau. "Apa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya?"

* * *

"Natsu?! Kau disana?" tanya suara lembut yang berasal dari ponselnya. "Ya. Maaf aku tak bisa membicarakan hal ini sekarang." Kata Natsu dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…tapi jika kau ingin bicara, kau tahu dimana kau bisa menemukanku." Natsu membuka matanya yang menunjukan kesedihan. "Hey, Lucy…" bisiknya pada ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinga kananya. "Ya?" Natsu menarik nafasnya, lalu berbisik, "kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari seberang sana. Entah kenapa, suara itu membuat kegundahan Natsu terangkat dan membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Jika tidak, mungkin kau sekarang sedang bersama wanita lain. Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sedang bersama wanita lain?" tanya Lucy dengan nada menggoda dan Natsu menghela nafasnya.

"Hehehehehe…aku bercanda, Natsu. Eh, sudah dulu ya! Aishiteru, Natsu."

"Aishiteru mo, Luce." Dan dengan kalimat itu, sambungan pun terputus. Natsu membuka emailnya dari galaxy s 3 putihnya. "Sekarang?" pikirnya saat melihat email yang ditunjukan dari atasannya untuk segera berkumpul.

* * *

"Kau akan pergi sekarang, Natsu?" sapa Grandine saat melihat Natsu dengan sweathernya dan membaw tas hitam pekat dipunggungnya. Natsu tersenyum simpul, "Yeah, Ittekimasu!" Natsu melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dan saat didepan pintu, dia berpapasan dengan ayahnya. Natsu menghindari tatapan ayahnya lalu berlari keluar tanpa menyapa ataupun meliriknya.

"Sayang, apa ada masalah?" tanya Grandine dengan wajah cemas saat melihat tingkah laku NAtsu. Igneel menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul, "tidak ada apa-apa...santai saja."

* * *

Saat Natsu memasuki ruangan atasannya, disana ada Mira, Erza dan Gray, Makarov sang ketua dari special force dan seorang detective dengan rambut pirang pucat. "Ugh! Anata wa?!" kata Natsu sambil menatap lurus kearah detective berambut pirang pucat yang menatap Natsu dengan senyum licik. "Aku tersanjung kau masih mengingatku, Natsu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sting?!" Saat melihat posisi Natsu yang siap memukul siapapun yang berada dihadapannya, Erza langsung bangkit dan berdiri didepan Natsu. "Aku senang kalian mengenal satu-sama lain. Mempermudah pekerjaan kami." Kata Makarov sambil dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa kau mendapat petunjuk lain yang harus kami tangani?" tanya Gray sambil melihat kearah Makarov dan berusaha melupakan keberadaan Sting yang mulai membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Ya, ini lokasi gudang tempat daftar semua Negara dan oknum-oknum yang mendapat kiriman barang terkutuk itu." Kata Mira menjelaskan. Natsu membanting tasnya lalu duduk disamping kursi Gray sambil mendengarkan dengan saksama dengan Erza dibelakangnya.

Saat Makarov menjelaskan rencananya, Natsu menatap kearah Sting yang sedari tadi tersenyum licik kearahnya. Senyumnya, membuat Natsu teringat akan kejadian yang ingin dia lupakan. Kejadian yang sama buruknya dengan _**'rahasia'**_ yang Igneel ceritakan tadi pagi. Entah mengapa, hari ini semua orang, membuka luka lama yang masih terpendam…

* * *

Saat mereka semua keluar dari ruangan Makarov, Mira yang pertama kali izin untuk memisahkan diri lalu kembali keruangannya. Gray dan Erza berdiri dibelakang Natsu sambil terus mengawasinya. Mereka tahu kalau sekarang, Natsu bagai bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapanpun itu.

"Natsu, kau ingat kasus yang kita jalanin saat…kejadian di academy dulu?" Natsu terus berjalan melewati Sting tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa?" tanyanya lagi, tetapi tak mendapat respon apapun dari Natsu.

Natsu mengepal tangannya kencang, dan mengatupkan giginya. Dia sedang menahan diri untuk tak memukul dectetive berambut pirang pucat itu.

Sting tersenyum diujung bibirnya, mengetahui bahwa Natsu terpancing oleh kata-katanya. Jika Natsu memukulnya, mungkin Natsu akan dapat sanksi dan bisa berbahaya bagi kedudukannya.

Sting berjalan kesamping Natsu dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "apa kau ingin kuingatkan tentang hari itu?"

...

* * *

Yosh! Aku akan jelasin dulu peraturannya :D

Aku akan tanya respon apa yang harus dilakukan oleh chara terhadap masalah mereka, kalian akan liat options nya dibawah! Tapi ingat yaa...setiap option yang kalian pilih, akan mengubah ceritanya :D Silahkan post options kalian di review X3 jangan lupa komentar dan kritik! Arigatou~

**A/n: Pilihanmu, bisa merubah nasib mereka**

* * *

**Apa yang harus Natsu lakukan?**

a. "Ya, silahkan saja! Itu tak akan berpengaruh apapun bagiku!" kata Natsu sambil melipat tangannya dan Sting menunjukan senyum penuh kepuasan.

b. Natsu terus berjalan tidak mempedulikan sedikitpun keberadaan Sting. "Erza, Gray. Cepatlah, kita punya pekerjaan."

c. Natsu menarik kerah baju Sting lalu memukulnya keras hingga dia menabrak dinding. "Kisama! Aku tak mau mendengar satu kata pun dari mu!"


	5. The BOX

_**A/n: Yo, Minna-san ^^ bagaimana kabar kalian? kayaknya udh lama bgt ya sejak terakhir kali aku kesini, mohon maaf *bows* **_

_**smg kalian msh menanti cerita dari STAY ini ya /ngarep/ ah, pemenang quiz terakhir ada yang pilihan B! Horee dan special thanks untuk semua reader, and reviwer terimakasih banyak! aku sayang kalian! **_

_***suara tepuk tangan* mau tau kelanjutannya? silahkan dibaca.**_

* * *

Notice: Fairy Tail and all the character originally own by Hiro Mashima

I own nothing except this FF story ^^

* * *

**THE BOX**

"Apa kau ingin aku ingatkan tentang hari itu, Natsu?!" kata Sting lebih keras tetapi, Natsu terus berjalan tidak mempedulikan sedikitpun keberadaan Sting. "Erza, Gray. Cepatlah, kita punya pekerjaan." Gray dan Erza saling pandang lalu cepat-cepat membututi Natsu. "Pengecut! Kau bahkan tak bisa bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya!"

Natsu berhenti seketika. Membiarkan langkahnya menggantung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara lift dari ujung koridor yang berdeting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu melirik kearah Sting dengan tatapan tajam dan isyarat untuk Sting agar tutup mulut sebelum dia membunuhnya.

"PERGI!" perintah Erza sambil mendorong Natsu hingga kedalam lift. Gray menghela nafasnya saat pintu lift menutup dan membawa Natsu kelantai dasar. "H-hampir saja…" Erza melirik kearah Gray lalu membalikan badannya berharap melihat dektetive berambut pirang itu. Tetapi, koridor itu sudah kosong.

* * *

_"Natsu, ayo bangun pemalas!"_

Natsu langsung menyentakan dirinya bangun saat suara yang lembut itu terdengar. Dia bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang tak teratur, detak jantungnya yang berdekup kencang, dan juga keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dia melirik kearah jam disebelah tempat tidurnya, pukul 6 pagi. "Kurasa aku akan kembali-"

"NATSU! KAMISAMA! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENENDANG PINTU INI KALAU KAU GAK BUKA!" terdengar suara yang tak bisa dibilang manis dari arah pintu depan apartementnya.

Natsu terdiam sejenak mencerna suara yang tak asing baginya, lalu dia menyuingkan senyuman. Dengan cepat dia melompat dari tempat tidur, menabrak meja makan, jatuh karena terpeleset, dan akhirnya sukses membuka pintu depan dengan bunyi 'klik' sempurna.

Seorang wanita berkuncir dua berdiri didepan pintu sambil membawa belanjaannya. Dengan wajah jengkel dan pastinya tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan. Wanita itu langsung masuk kedalam apartement saat pintunya terbuka cukup lebar untuknya.

"K-kau ingin a-aku mati kedinginan?" tanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Well, musim dingin hanya berjarak 48 jam lagi, tak aneh jika semakin lama suhu menurun. Natsu menunjukan cengiran khasnya lalu memeluk Lucy dengan erat.

"Masih merasa kedinginan?"

"B-baka!" Lucy mendekatkan dirinya dan mempererat pelukannya pada Natsu, "Tidak lagi. Arigatou, Natsu…" bisik Lucy dalam pelukan hangat mereka.

"Ayo, kita sarapan! Aku bawa beberapa bahan untuk memasak." Ajak Lucy sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka, walau berat baginya.

Natsu mengangguk lalu membawa bungkusan yang Lucy bawa tadi kedapur. Lucy terhenti sejanak melirik Koran yang baru dikirm tadi pagi.** 'Pembunuhan berantai. Korban wanita berambut pirang.'**

Lucy memandangi Koran itu. Lucy mendadak teringat akan surat yang Levy berikan kepadanya kemarin.

_'Penggemar rahasia?'_ Lucy menghela nafasnya mencoba menyingkirkan imajinasi aneh yang mengerikan dikepalanya. _'Tetapi…akankah, aku jadi sasaran berikutnya?' _

"Oy, Luce! kenapa melamun? Cepatlah, aku kepalaran!" kata Natsu memecah lamunan Lucy sambil menariknya kearah dapur.

* * *

"Jadi kau tau dari mana aku disini?" tanya Natsu dengan mulut penuh pancake yang di selimuti syrup maple. "Grandine-san yang member tahuku." Jawab Lucy singkat sambil terus menggosok penggorengan dibak cuci. "Begitu ya…"

"Hey…" panggil Lucy setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya?" jawab Natsu sesegera mungkin setelah dia menelan potongan terakhir pancake nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara air dibak cuci yang mengalir terdengar nyaring karena menghantam penggorangan yang dilumuri sabun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Antara kau dan ayahmu, Natsu. Apa yang dia ceritakan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu terdiam. Dia meletakan pisau dan garpunya diatas piringnya, "Terimakasih atas makanannya. Aku akan mandi sekarang." Suara deritan kursi yang didorong dan juga langkah Natsu yang menjauh bisa didengan oleh Lucy walau dia tak membalikan badannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Natsu..."

* * *

***Natsu POV***

Aku mengunci pintu kamar mandi, membuka seluruh bajuku dan langsung menyalakan air dingin lalu memasukan tubuhku kedalamnya.

_"Antara kau dan ayahmu, Natsu. Apa yang dia ceritakan?"_

Suara air shower yang mengalir seakan menjadi satu-satunya suara didunia yang bisa kudengar saat ini. Air dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitku, tetapi saat ini aku memerlukannya. Membiarkan rambut hingga unjung kakiku terbilas

"Kuso!" aku memukul dinding shower yang berada didepanku. Rasa sakit menjalar dari tungku tanganku hingga keseluruh lenganku. Sambil mencoba menenangkan diri, aku menghebuskan nafas dengan keras melepaskan semua amarahku.

Tidak, bukan amarah…

Aku hanya takut akan kehilangannya…

* * *

***Normal POV***

"Ah, ini kamar Natsu kan?" Lucy membuka pintu berwarna coklat sambil mengintip kedalam. Terlihat tempat tidur dengan seprai berwarna biru muda yang terlihat berantakan, baju yang entah kotor atau bersih yang tertumpuk di kursi belajar, tas hitam besar, dan barang-barang aneh lainnya. Lucy menghela nafasnya berat memikirkan bagaimana caranya membersihkan kamar yang kotornya menandingi tempat pembuangan sampah terakhir (?)

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Lucy berhasil membersihkan kamar Natsu secara ajaib. Lucy tersenyum lega sambil duduk diujung tempat tidur Natsu, menikmati hasil pekerjaannya. Matanya menjelajah kesekeliling dan dia terhenti saat melihat kotak kardus aneh diatas lemari.

Lucy menarik kursi belajar lalu menaikinya untuk mengambil kotak itu._ 'Berat! Lebih berat dari yang kukira,'_ pikir Lucy sambil turun dengan anggun dengan kotak dalam pelukannya.

Kaus putih polo yang ia kenakan ternoda karena debu yang menempel dikotak, namun dia sepertinya tak keberatan dengan itu. Ia lebih memikirkan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya disbanding seberapa sulitnya menghilanglan noda di kaus putih.

_'Mungkin isinya baju cadangan yang kekecilan?'_ pikir Lucy sambil membuka isolasi yang mengisolasi kotak itu dengan mahirnya. Mata Lucy membesar saat melihat isi kotak yang berada didepannya. Kengerian menggelitik dari punggungnya lalu keperutnya yang membuat mual luarbiasa.

Lucy mencoba membuka mulutnya yang bergetar, hanya untuk mengeluarkan secuil suara…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAA! KECOAA!"

Lucy langsung menutup mulutnya, khawatir Natsu akan datang dan membunuh rasa keponya terhadap kotak itu. Dia menarik nafas dalam, menenangkan dirinya sambil membiarkan mahluk itu keluar dari kamar dengan sendirinya.

Setelah alarm menandakan bahaya no.3 setelah pencurian dan kebakaran, Lucy kembali tenang dan mengaduk-ngaduk isi kotak itu._ 'Kertas? B-bukan. Ini Koran?!'_ Lucy terus mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran korang lain dari dalam dus dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"I-ini Koran tahun 2008? Disini dikatakan tentang seorang wanita yang diduga bunuh diri di Fairy tail academy?!" Kengerian mulai muncul diwajah Lucy. Semua isinya sama. Memuat foto TKP team forensic. Lucy memasukan kembali tangannya kedalam dus dan memegang sesuatu yang keras. Dia merabanya perlahan, _'kotak? Bukan…ini seperti bingkai! foto?'_

Dengan cepat Lucy menariknya. Saat foto itu terlihat jelas, mata Lucy membesar. Dia membuka mulutnya tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar. "L-Lucy?!" Seketika Lucy menoleh kearah suara yang menggantung diambang pintu dan melihat Natsu disana.

Lucy menggengam erat foto yang ada ditangannya lalu berdiri menghadap Natsu dengan tatapan mantap. "Yang berfoto bersamamu…"

Natsu tak perlu melihat kearah foto itu, dia pun tahu. Dia hanya memandang Lucy tepat dimatanya dengan pandangan serius. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek memeluk tangan Natsu dalam foto itu.

"Dia Lisanna Staruss. Yang dikabarkan bunuh diri di asramanya. dia adik Mira-san, iya kan?" Suara Lucy bergetar, "D-dia...mantan kekasihmu..." Entah karena apa tapi ada rasa takut yang mendadak muncul dihatinya. MEmbuat hatinya bimbang apalagi saat melihat mata Natsu yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

* * *

Yosh! Untuk pilihan selanjuta! *wink*

Menurut kalian, reaksi apa yang seharusnya Natsu ambil?

a. Dia memarahi Lucy karena ngegeratak barangnya dan menyuruhnya keluar dari apartemenya

b. Dia mendekati Lucy perlahan sambil mengambil foto dari tangan Lucy tanpa bilang apa-apa

Silahkan dipilih! hati-hati ya, next chp menguap rahasia penting loh! jangan salah pilih ;)


	6. Your secret is my nightmare

**Ah, setelah baca review dari kalian semua langsung ada semangat untuk nulis nih XD Terimakasih atas semangatnya, aku kan gunakan sebaik mungkin! *^*)d**

**Pemenang vote adalah jawaban B! Selamaat! Bagi yg memilih jawabaan lain, maaf ya okee! Jangan lama-lama lagi, kita mulai deshooo! 0.0/**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all charas belongs to Hiro-Mashima kecuali cerita FF ini btw, beliau baru berulang tahun tgl 3 May lalu loh XD #slap**

**Warning: Kinda OOC, miss typo, and Choices**

* * *

**Your secret is my nightmare**

Natsu menutup kembali mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya masih menunjukan rasa tak percaya dan tersirat ketakutan yang mendalam. Dia memaksa kakinya bergerak mendekati Lucy dan mengambil foto yang berada ditangannya, tetapi Lucy menarik tangannya menjauh dari Natsu. "K-Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Natsu tak menjawab. Dia meraih tangan kanan Lucy dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengambil paksa foto darinya, dan meletakannya kembali kedalam kardus. Dia tak berani menatap mata Lucy. Dia takut, ketakutannya terlihat oleh Lucy.

"K-kenapa kau diam, Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan suara parau karena menahan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kenapa kau tak menjawabnya? A-apa aku masih berdiri didalam bayangannya? Hiks…seperti saat itu?"

Tubuh Natsu menegang saat mendengar isakan ringan dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia tahu, Lucy menangis. "S-seperti sa-saat kau salah memanggil namaku dengan namanya?" Perlahan, Natsu membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Lucy yang sedang menutup wajahnya.

Suara isakannya semakin lama semakin nyaring dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Lucy, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menenagkannya tetapi, dia mendapatkan tepisan dari Lucy.

"Jangan!" Pinta Lucy seraya mengambil langkah mundur menjauh dari Natsu.

Ada jarak yang terbentang jauh dan dalam diantara mereka, ya Natsu bisa merasakannya. Lucy mundur beberapa langkah lagi, lalu keluar dari kamar. Natsu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Lucy yang bergerak cepat, lalu suara bantingan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial!" Natsu langsung berlari menuyusul Lucy, melupakan udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya karena tak memakai pakaian tebal. Hanya kaus abu-abu tipis dan celana kaus pedek berwarna putih. Tetapi, itu tak mengganggunya. Seraya nafasnya berubah menjadi uap dilangit, bulu ditubuhnya yang mulai meremang karena udara dingin, dan kulitnya yang mulai mati rasa,tetapi pikirannya hanya mengacu pada satu orang,

**Lucy..**

**(a/n: Italic = Flashback ^^)**

_"Natsu!"_

_Kaki mungilnya berlari lebih cepat dari yang dia bisa pikirkan menerjang panjangnya jalanan hutan. "Natsu!" teriaknya lagi lebih keras. Keringat mulai membasahi luka yang berada diwajahnya dan mebuatnya meringis perih. Tubuhnya yang penuh memar dan bajunya yang menunjukan rembesan darah dari dalam. _

_Baju militer berwarna abu-abu gelapnya tak sebagus saat pertama kali dia pakai. Terdapat banyak bagian yang robek dan rembesan-rembesan darah segar._

_"Natsu! Kau bisa mendengarku?!" teriaknya lagi. Dia tahu berteriak ditengah medan perang beresiko, tetapi nyawa orang yang dia teriakan ini lebih penting dari apapun. _

_Matanya menjalar dari satu sisi kesisi lain, mencari sesosok tubuh yang dia harapkan masih bernyawa. Lalu matanya menangkap rambut berwarna salmon yang tergeletak ditanah tak jauh darinya. "Natsu! Kami-sama!" dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya lalu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Natsu._

_Dia mengangkat kepala Natsu kepangkuannya, "Natsu! Sadar lah! Kumohon!" Dia mencoba mengguncang tubuh Natsu perlahan, lalu semakin kencang, mengharapkan ada respon darinya. "Natsu! Jangan mati, jangan mati! Kau dengar?!"_

_"Kau tak perlu berteriak, aku bisa mendengarmu." Bisik suara dari pangkuannya. Natsu menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir kepipi wanita itu dengan ibujarinya. "Kenapa kau menangis,"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Lisanna?"_

Natsu melihat sekelilingnya mencari tanda-tanda Lucy, tetapi, nihil. Nafasnya semakin berat, tubuhnya tak bisa menahan udara dingin yang menghantamnya. Seketika, dia terjatuh karena kakinya mulai membeku. "S-sial! K-kenapa sekarang?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Natsu, ayo bangun pemalas!" Natsu merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. "Lisanna, ini masih terlalu pagi! Lagipula, kita sedang dalam masa tenang."_

_ Lisanna tertawa kecil lalu menarik selimut dari Natsu lalu menarik tangannya bangun. "Gee, kau akan telat untuk sarapan bodoh! Ada beberapa obat yang harus kau minum juga. Dasar pemalas."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Natsu memaksa dirinya bangkit. Dia tak peduli dilihat setiap pasang mata yang melintas dijalan dengan tatapan bingung, heran, bahkan dia mendapat tatapan simpati. Natsu ternseyum sinis, apa dia sangat terlihat menyedihkan atau semacamnya? Apa salah dia berjuang agar orang yang dia sayangi tak membenci dan pergi?

* * *

_"N-Natsu…" Lisanna tergeletak lemas disamping tepat tidur diasramanya. Tubuhnya diselimuti genangan darah kental, tetapi saat dia melihat Natsu, dia masih memberikan senyumannya._

_"L-Lisanna.." Natsu berlari kearahnya dan mengangkat tubuh Lisanna, tetapi Lisanna menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk, dan meletakannya dalam pangukan Natsu._

_"H-hey…k-kenapa k-au menangis…Natsu?" Natsu menggeleng perlahan, "Lisanna, kita bisa menyelamatkan mu!" Lisanna menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Dengarkan aku, Natsu…"_

_Lisanna mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar kepipi Natsu lalu mengelusnya lembut, "Kau tau…k-kau adakah o-orang yang s-sangat b-berarti bagiku, Natsu…A-aku akan melakukan apapun u-untuk bisa b-bersama mu, m-melihat kau bahagia,…"_

_Lisanna terbatuk keras, membuat Natsu memeluknya makin erat, "Lisanna, biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu!"_

_"Tidak! U-ugh…k-kumohon, jangan…" Nafasnya semakin lama semakin berat, nafasnya perlahan dimakan oleh angin yang berhembus, matanya memelah, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas. "Aku…mencintai mu, Natsu… selalu."_

Dia bisa mendengar suara nafasnya, suara detak jantungnya, dan juga rasa nyeri yang menyelimuti ototnya._ 'Aku menemukanmu…'_

Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang dengan erat dan membuat Lucy menahan nafasnya karena terkejut. "A-aku m-menemukan mu,…" dan hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah namanya.

* * *

"Uhm…" Natsu mengerang lemah sambil mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan juga menghangat. Kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan kencang. "Pelajaran, menerjang udara dingin adalah hal bodoh!"

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya." Natsu langsung membuka matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Lucy berdiri didepan pintu dengan nampan berisi teh hangat dan juga sup yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Lucy menaruh nampannya disamping meja tempat tidur Natsu, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Luc—" Lucy menaruh jarinya dimulut Natsu menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Dia mengambil sup yang masih panas itu, menyendoknya, lalu meniupnya beberapa kali, dan menyuapinya kedalam mulut Natsu.

Lucy terdiam untuk beberapa saat menunggu respon lanjutan dari Natsu yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"G-gomen..Natsu.." bisik Lucy sambil menundukan kepalanya. Padangan Natsu melembut saat melihat pundak Lucy mulai gemetar.

"Geez, kau menangis?" Lucy menggeleng pelan, masih menundukan kepalanya. Natsu tertawa kecil dan pastinya dia tahu bahwa Lucy berbohong.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Lucy. Aku tak seharusnya menyembunyikannya darimu." Natsu mengambil mangkuk sup ditangan Lucy lalu menaruhnya dimeja. "Seharusnya, aku memberi tahumu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu." Natsu menyentuh pipi Lucy, menghapus air matanya.

"Sejak kematiannya, aku…" Natsu menghela nafasnya. Dia merasa tak seperti dirinya, tetapi dia tau ini hal yang benar dan harus dilakukan. Sekarang saatnya membuka hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Lisanna…" bisik Natsu dengan suara parau masih berusaha menahan air matanya. Sudah 2 thn sejak kepergiannya tetapi, itu tak berarti hatinya tersembuhkan. Luka itu terlalu dalam untuk ditutup oleh waktu. Natsu melihat kearah langit yang terbentang luas dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan._

_Matanya mulai basah karena air mata yang mulai mengalir, begitu hangat, membuatnya makin merindukan sosok wanita itu. "Hey!" panggil suara dari arah belakangnya. _

_Dengan cepat Natsu menghapus air matanya lalu menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari perkemahan. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang lengkap dengan seragam serba hitamnya. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Natsu, "Apa kau menangis?"_

_"M-menangis? Siapa yang menangis?" Natsu memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap langit yang penuh bintang. Wanita berambut pirang itu duduk disamping Natsu sambil melihat kearah yang sama. "Kirei ne…" Natsu melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung dan sepertinya wanita itu menyadarinya._

_"Aku Lucy Heartfillia, yoroshiku."_

_"Ah, kau yang namanya Lucy. Natsu Dragneel desu, yoroshiku." Kata Natsu sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Ya, dia terbiasa menyembunyikan perasaanya dan tak ada yang menyadarinya dan diam-diam Natsu juga mengharapkan Lucy untuk pergi agar dia bisa mengeluarkan perasaannya._

_"Tak apa, menangislah." Kata Lucy membuat Natsu terlonjak kaget dengan kata-katanya. "Aku juga kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Jadi, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Lucy tersenyum kearah Natsu. Senyumannya terlalu lembut dan tulus._

_Tanpa sadar, air mata turun kepipi Natsu dengan deras, bagai tak mau berhenti. Natsu dengan panic mencoba menutupinya. Tetapi, terlambat Lucy sudah melihatnya. "Aahahahaha, maaf. Silahkan tertawa aku tak akan mar-"_

_Tubuh Natsu menengang. Nafasnya terhenti seketika saat merasakan pelukan Lucy dan mendengar bisikan lembutnya. "Menangislah, kau tak perlu menahannya..." bisik Lucy lagi, lebih parau dari sebelumnya._

_Natsu menepuk punggung Lucy dengan lembut,mengembalikan pelukannya. _

_Lucy mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuh Natsu yang agak gemetar karena menahan air matanya turun lagi. _

_"Menangislah, aku tak kan melepaskanmu… menangislah sepuas mu. __Aku disini..."_

* * *

Natsu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Lucy sambil menghela nafas ringan. "Kata-katamu, meyelamatkan ku, Luce. Aku mencintaimu karena dirimu, jangan ragukan itu." Natsu menunjukan senyuman khasnya kepada Lucy yang masih menintikan air mata.

"Gomen..gomenasai, gomen, gomen!" Kata Lucy dengan sangat cepat sambil memeluk Natsu dengan erat. Natsu tersenyum mengingat kejadian malam pertama kali mereka bertemu itu. "Menangsilah, aku tak kan melepaskanmu…"

"Aku disini, dan akan selalu disini untukmu, Lucy…"

* * *

**Gahaa! ternyata panjang ya XD Maaf kalau kepanjangan minna *bows***

**Ah, iyaa! untuk hari ini tidak ada pilihannya. Kalau ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya silahkan review "NEXT!*0*)d" (Author lagi iseng)**

* * *

**Sekaranga ada re-reviewer dari ku, silahkan disimaak yaa~ '0')/**

**Hikaru Dragneel**: Hika-chan! Sashiburi desu :D aku masih inget kok ;) ahahaha, aye ma'am, I'm on it! Arigatou *haggu* btw, pilihan mu aman bgt XD

**Azalya Dragneel**: Ah, Hajimashite, Alide Dragfillia desu, yoroshiku mo :D ah, yokatta kalau kau suka :D terimakasih yaa :)

**Nnatsuki**: Iyaa, karena terhalang UN yg lalu. Maaf ya, dan terimakasih telah menunggu J ah, hounto kah?! Arigatou atas pujiannya. Wah pilihan aman XD

**Anyui**: Aye! Aku lanjut dan iya juga ya, hehehehe. Arigatou atas reviewnya :)

**Ahaurats-FT**: OKaay deh XD terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Bjtatihowo**: Ah, BJ-san! Sashiburi deshooooo! E-ettou, pilihan yg kau pilih lagi kosong tuh (?) Btw, Arigatou atas reviewnya :D

**Velisia**: Kau satu-satunya yg pilih A OwO gomen, krn vote terbanyak B jd aku menggunakan yg itu. Wah, maaf ya atas keterlambatannya, itu karena persiapan UN yg lalu ^^" Ah, Arigatou atas pujiannya, ku usuhakan cepat update ;)

**Reikatgirl22**: Kyaa! Panggil ambulan ada yg pingsan (?) mau dikasih nafas buatan? *dihajar* Pfft, nanimonai, arigatou atas reviewnya

**(P.s: Untuk para reviewer chp-chp sebelumnya terimakasih juga yaa . maaf aku tak balas spt sekarang! Aku akan melakukan ini disetiap chp deh ^^)**

**_ Aku juga mau berterimakasih kepada semua reviewer dan reader :D aku sayang kalian! 3 _**

**_so, Sampai jumpa di chp selanjutnya? ;)_**


End file.
